fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 18
Reach it! To That Sky! (届け！あの空に！ Todoke! Ano Sora ni!) is the 18th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on February 15, 2010. Erza Scarlet, with the help of Natsu Dragneel, breaks the membrane that was covering Galuna Island and releases it's residents from it's curse. They have a party and then they leave for Fairy Tail, but not without a new spirit for Lucy. Synopsis Erza and Natsu are going to destroy the moon and the villagers are excited, but Gray, Lucy and Happy are a bit frightened. Erza devises a plan; she will throw the Lance of Haja, and Natsu will propel it even more with his fiery abilities. Everything is ready and the Lance is thrown. Apparently, the Lance breaks the Moon, but, after a few seconds, it is shown that it’s not the Moon that crumbles; instead it's a transparent membrane created by the Moon Drip. This membrane was apparently the reason why the moon looked purple, and also the reason why the villagers lost their memories. The villagers are revealed to have been demons from the beginning, but the dome manipulated their memories into thinking that they were humans. They remember this fact, and also remember their history and the reason why they couldn’t approach the ruins, being of darkness, they couldn’t get near such holy light. After these events, Bobo enters the village, and shows everyone that in fact he is alive. Everyone rejoiced, and spread their wings. They dance in the night's sky like angels and then decide to have a feast. Everyone is happy to participate, and the villagers’ ability to return in a human form is shown. Some of the girls, including Lulu, hit on Gray, who gets up and dances with them, while the others relax. Yuka Suzuki and Sherry Blendi descend from the mountains, and speak of retribution. At first it appears as though they came to fight for what the group did to Lyon, but after Erza quickly disarms them, they reveal their true motive. They come for punishment, feeling guilty for what they did to the village. They remember their days of pain, and the reason why they followed Lyon. Natsu quickly forgives them, and invites them into the feast. From the shadows, Zalty sees it all, and using his Orb, he communicates it to Siegrain. He releases his transformation and turns into Ultear Milkovich. Siegrain hopes that they never interrupt their plans, and the communication is cut. The next day, Lucy sees Gray’s scar and says that is going to be permanent, but Gray likes it. They get ready to leave, and Erza says that since the request was unofficial, they cannot take the money, but out of respect for their newfound friendship, they will take the key. Lucy is over the moon in happiness, but the guys do not care. They all leave using the ship Erza stole with every villager wanting them to come and visit. Lyon and the others see from afar, and Lyon, having followed Gray’s advice, asks Sherry if guilds are fun. At Era, Ultear arrives and meets with Siegrain. They are both disappointed about Deliora’s fate, and it's revealed that the daughter Ur thought dead is actually Ultear. She belittles her mother, but nevertheless, they both think highly of her magic. Ultear thinks highly of Natsu too, and Siegrain thinks that for his plan to work, he must get stronger, and he will since he is the son of Igneel. Team Natsu returns home, fretting over the reward. Erza reminds them that there is still going to be punishment, and Natsu, Happy and Gray mention that. They are so afraid of that that Natsu tries to leave, Gray talks to himself, and Happy is in denial. Lucy wonders what that' is; but all she gets is fear and more fear and groans as Erza pulls them along. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Erza Scarlet vs. Sherry Blendy & Yuka Suzuki (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Requip: The Knight (換装: 騎士 (ザ・ナイト) Kansō: Kishi (Za Naito) * * * * Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Flight Armors used * Weapons used *Lance of Haja *Communication Lacrima/Orb Items used *Celestial Spirit Key Manga & Anime Differences * In the manga, Yuka and Sherry don't show up during the party. Navigation Category:Episodes